chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Brook
Ava Christina Brook is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. She is 7 years old. She is the eldest daughter of Timothy and Cierra Brook, and the older sister of Gabrielle and Louisa Brook. She possesses the abilities of Visual Capability Mimicry, Memory Erasing, Astral Plane Manipulation and Immunity Negation. Appearance Ava has brown eyes and dark brown, almost black hair. Her skin is pale but it will tan more in future, as she begins spending more time outside. Her hair is currently very long and waves like her mother's and sisters. As a teenager she will decide to cut it a little shorter, and she will in future keep it at this new length. She will be more slimly built than either of her sisters, but will share the same keen interest in fashion. Like Louisa, she also will be 5'8 in height. Abilities Ava's first ability is Visual Capability Mimicry. Using this ability, she can mimic any knowledge or skill after seeing it. Any skill or physical action can be copied after seeing it performed only once, and any knowledge can be memorised even if it it only seen for a short glimpse. However, it must always be seen. The ability will not work if the skill is merely described to her, or if the information is given orally instead of read or otherwise seen visually. The mimicry must also be deliberate, as the ability will not work automatically. Her second ability is Memory Erasing. Ava can delete any memories from the minds of others and can also remove her own. She consciously chooses which memories she erases, and can remove memories of personal experiences, recognition of faces, emotions and emotional attachments, knowledge of facts and skills learned. She can remove enough to make a person completely ignorant of his or her true identity, or unable to even walk and talk properly. She doesn't need physical contact to erase memories, but she does produce a brief flash of light when she deletes them. Her third ability is Astral Plane Manipulation. Ava can access and manipulate the astral plane as described in plane of existence manipulation. Her ability therefore has one seventh of the potential of that ability. It enables her to communicate with spirits, to astral project and to trap people in astral form. She can also view people's dreams,. alter dreams and communicate through dreams. ]]Her final ability is Immunity Negation. Ava can negate any immunity or shield she chooses to negate. This includes ability-affecting immunities such as nonduality and ability unity, and even ability immunity and ability shield. However, bypassing these takes more effort on her part than bypassing a simpler immunity. She can enable herself to use abilities on people who would otherwise be immune, and has learned to pass this effect onto others too, letting them affect the person, though when she first manifested she couldn't do this. She can pass the immunity blocking effect onto select individuals or everyone in an area. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cierra Brook *Father - Timothy Brook *Younger sisters - Gabrielle and Louisa Brook *Future younger sisters - Catalina and Nieve Brook History Ava was born in the spring of 2000 and is her parents' eldest child. She was two years old when her sister Gabrielle was born, in 2002, and then three years old when Louisa was born in October 2003. Her father moved to work abroad when she was four. Etymology Ava is a Germanic name of uncertain meaning, and an Afghan name which means "voice". It can also be considered derived from the Greek name Eva, meaning "life". Her surname, Brook, is English and means "brook, stream", usually a reference to a family which had lived near water. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.